Nova X
is an incarnation of Desty Nova generated by the stereotomy process. He was an ally of both Alita and Tiphares before assuming a more antagonistic role following the Tenth Zenith of Things Tournament Finals and fall of Tiphares onto Mount Tiphares. After being defeated and crippled by Daisuke Ido, Nova X was cryogenically frozen and placed on life support to prevent stereotomy from creating more incarnations. Appearance Nova X is identical in appearance to Desty Nova, except that he dresses in a white , alternately appearing with or without the . Personality The most distinguishable personality trait of Nova X was his even more obsessive love of flan, which he frequently used as the subject of an . At first he exhibited a willingness to cooperate with both Tiphares and the Scrapyard, which led to him working alongside Marge Mahan and Kaos. However Nova X was using this cooperation as a front to mask the dark side of Nova's personality, first hinted at when he suggested to Nola Lafargue that killing him would have adverse consequences for the Tipharean survivors to whom he had given flan. Nova X later used the fall of Tiphares to imprison the surviving Tiphareans and Scrapyard delegation who visited the fallen city, forcing Kaos to play for their lives. Abilities A skilled hacker, Nova X was able to jack into Melchizedek and supported Porta-Nova against Super Nova, although the two were no match for him and Nova X barely escaped falling victim to Super Nova's Deum Seca attack. He was able to intercept Combat TV's broadcast of the Tenth Zenith of Things Tournament (ZOTT), enabling it to be broadcast in both Tiphares and the Scrapyard. Plot Following Nova's return to Tiphares, he perfected his backup using codification technology to implant his body's compositional information, including his memory, into the molecular motion of the atmosphere itself. The information can be extracted at any time and is immediately activated when his physical body dies, creating an exact duplicate of himself as he was prior to his death.Phase 6 Two weeks after Nova II departed for Ketheres, the Tipharean survivors discovered Nova being regrown inside a giant cocoon. Unsure of the effects that a new Desty Nova could have on Tiphares, they destroyed it, but found another one growing six days later. Nola Lafargue and the other young women who survived took responsibility for finding the cocoons and destroying them with flamethrowers. They came up with the concept of stereotomy to describe the regeneration process, observing that it took six days for a completely new Nova to regenerate. Unbeknownst to them however, Nova learned from the attempts to eradicate him and altered the process to allow decoys to regenerate. These distracted the Tiphareans from the regeneration of the version that became Nova X, which retains Nova's memories after he was killed by Jim Roscoe. After 18 cocoons were destroyed, Nova X revealed himself by offering flan to several children and Marge and Pam Mahan at the Dome Park just after contact had been established with Kaos in the Scrapyard. When Nola tried to kill him, he suggested that his death could have adverse consequences to the people who had eaten the flan. Despite Kaos' warning, Nova X convinced him and the survivors that it was in their mutual interests to cooperate given the circumstantial evidence that Ketheres and LADDER remained hostile to Tiphares. He began to work alongside the survivors and Kaos after Marge agreed to hear him out, and also agreed with the stereotomy name. Soon after his appearance, Nova X's help was solicited by Porta-Nova when he used the Fata Morgana to secure a direct link to Tiphares after he and Alita gained access to Melchizedek's Brain Incubator and encountered Super Nova. Following the revelation that it was Alita's brain that was in the F-Box, Nova X confirmed this, adding that he had revived after being killed by Jim and had "made some 'adustments' before Alita awakened."Phase 61 When Alita had a change of heart after agreeing to swap her brain with that of Lou Collins, she attempted to retrieve her brain from Super Nova, but was stopped by his Seca attack. Although Nova X was able to block it by 80%, the attack shattered her ego and dissolved her Imaginos Body. Super Nova then proposed to his fellow incarnations that they join forces to form a space academy of karmic research, but was rebuffed. He was able to fry and thus destroy Porta-Nova with his Deum Seca attack, but Nova X was able to escape. Nova X realized that his "beloved chaotic world" could soon come to an endPhase 62, but four days later regained hope after he was able to intercept Combat TV's broadcast of the ZOTT and witness Alita's revival during the Block-A Semifinals. On the eve of the Finals, Nova X collaborated with Kaos to make the Scrapyard aware of the ZOTT, which received a boost from Vector's presentation of it as a grand spectacle that could be wagered on. After a Scarpyard delegation including Kaos, Daisuke Ido, Figure Four, and Koyomi arrived in Tiphares, Nova X separated them and sprung a trap, forcing Kaos to play a game of "Death Checkers" to decide who would live and who would die at random. After Ido was apparently killed, Nova X mocked Kaos' accusations of betrayal, stating that while he had adapted to circumstances he himself had not changed, and further altered the stakes of the game to torment his son. Ido had survived however and confronted Nova X before smashing his left hand with a sledgehammer. References Nova X